Time is an Illusion
by TheSebsFilms
Summary: The Diabolical Esper hears how the gang thinks of him, angered he sets off on his own to change his past, all the while affecting his present


The white-haired boy floated in his own dimension, curled into a solemn ball, eyes shut tight. Silence surrounded him as his mind was roaring with his thoughts, all dwelling on his current situation. Opening his lilac eyes, he looked around as he peered into the darkness, only lit by 6 the small rectangular machines surrounding him. They began circling their master, their humming breaking the silence as the boy continued to ponder his choices. He realized his first mistake that day was ignoring the raven-haired girl who sought his attention. The second mistake he made was designing the code for controlling time. His final, and worst mistake, was stepping through the portal into the unknown.

His day began with waking up to the warmth of early morning sunlight shining on his toasty quilted bed. He swept his legs around to get out of bed and walked along the cold tile floor to the door barefoot. Opening the solid oak door, he peered around and opened it to walk down the grand hallway. It took him a few minutes to reach the dining room, he walked for what felt like miles in his sleep addled brain. Entering the 10-foot-tall doors he beheld the massive room, with an equally massive table inside, capable of holding 50 people at it. Inside the room was the rest of his group sitting at the table, the head of the table being Chung, the prince of Hamel. A red-haired boy named Elsword and red-haired girl named Elesis sat next to each other with Elesis at the end of the table nearest Chung. A purple haired girl named Aisha sat next to Elsword. Across from Elesis sat Eve, the Nasod Queen looking as elegant as usual while sitting next to the young prince. Next to her sat Raven, with a very happy looking Rena leaning on his Nasod arm in the chair to his left. Next to Aisha sat Rose, the silent girl eating her breakfast without looking at the new presence in the room. The chair next to her sat empty, and across from it the raven-haired spear wielder named Ara, cheerfully eating and talking to those around her at the same time. Across from Rose sat the ever cheerful Ain, the strange boy happily talking to anybody who listened. The small succubus named Lu sat next to Ara, cheerfully talking to both Ara and her butler Ciel. Ciel glanced at the newcomer and nodded once before returning to conversing with Lu. He walked into the Grande room almost unnoticed, a condition he's become used to. The door closing behind him drew attention from the others with mixed emotions. Elsword grunted and went back to eating, Elesis and Aisha looked at him warily for a second before returning to talking, Raven nodded while Rena smiled and waved excitedly, beckoning him to sit in his seat, Chung waved less vigorously than Rena and went back to talking to Eve, who ignored him completely. Ara smiled gently before Lu stole her attention again. He walked over to his seat as his rectangular drones pulled out his chair. Lu turn watched them in wonder before exclaiming "Your Dynamos are so useful Add, I wish I had some of my own". Add shook his head as his dynamos hovered around their sitting master "They aren't toys Lu, they are weapons of destruction" Lu puffed her cheeks "I'm not a child, I know they are weapons but they're so useful" Add waved his hand and his Dynamos flew out, grabbing a plate and filling it with food. Getting up Add began to walk back to his room with his Dynamos following, stepping outside the door he walked to his room as one Dynamo stayed by the door, intent on eavesdropping. He opened his door and sat at his table, he swiped his hand and two Dynamos formed a screen. He started eating as he listened to the conversations of his comrades. "Why doesn't he just sit with us for breakfast, weirdo" Aisha's voice could be heard. Add let out a small huff and continued to eat as he heard what sounded like Rena respond "Aisha! That man has saved our lives enough times to call him a friend, and he just has trouble with social situations." Elsword shouted with venom dripping from his voice "We know nothing about him, but he expects us to trust him when spent years trying to hurt Eve, what kind of friendship is that?" Ara's voice rose "Without that man most of us wouldn't be here, especially you Elsword, you always rush into battle and he saves you!" Add choked on his food a little at the quiet girl's outburst. Elsword grumbled before asking Chung "You support me, right?" Chung quietly echoed Elsword's words "I think he is kind of strange and should open up more if we want to communicate better" Elsword spoke again with confidence "How about you Eve, you must agree with us" The Nasod queen replied in her normal monotone voice "My calculations state that he is a dangerous person, with his bad deeds outweighing his good" Lu squeaked "So are we just going to pretend like he hasn't helped us, even if his methods are aggressive" Add continued listening as he shuffled papers around, searching for a specific formula on one of the thin sheets. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found one of his Dynamos hovering with a sheet of paper on it, smirking he grabbed the sheet as the Dynamo returned to its place behind him. He began typing code into two Dynamos as the Elgang continued to talk, but he hesitated when he heard Ara speak again "Well if he isn't in our group then I'll leave, because without him we won't be able to save my brother" Her statement clearly shocked the group as the others began to talk inaudibly amongst themselves before Elsword grumbled and responded, "Fine I won't say anything to him, but I still don't trust him" Shaking his head, he turned off the sound and recalled his Dynamo before returning to work. Unbeknownst to Add, a certain Nasod and her servants sensed the presence of his Dynamo, but ignored it as she calculated that it would have no effect on them. Finishing his coding, Add let out a cackling laugh as his Dynamos formed together in a circle and opened a lavender portal before him. He quickly wrote a note and left it on the table before stepping into the portal and closing it behind him. The room fell still and quiet when he left, the room so still it looked inhabited by ghosts.


End file.
